


I'll Tell You But You Won't Like It

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 17. Stiles & Lydia, discussing some things





	I'll Tell You But You Won't Like It

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked Lydia, staring down at the almost incomprehensible mess of writing on the page in front of her. 

“I could tell you, but you’re not going to like it,” she muttered, scribbling some more numbers, crossing out others, and flipping rapidly to a new page. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes a little, wondering what kind of thing she could be doing with a bunch of numbers that he wouldn’t like. “Unless it’s a test that I’m unaware of, I can’t think of a single thing that you could be doing that I wouldn’t like,” he said with confusion. 

Lydia paused and looked up at him. “Nothing?”

The tone of her voice and the serious look on her face made Stiles straighten up and stare at her. What would put that look on her face? What kind of thing would make her look at him with that mix of sympathy, determination, and resignation? He rapidly flicked through his mental files to try and figure out what kind of thing she could possibly be doing to make him upset? 

“Are you working on figuring out time travel? Because honestly, if anyone can, it would be you.” 

Lydia snorted. “No, I’m not working on time travel, though I appreciate your vote of confidence.” 

Stiles considered, still coming up blank with everything he might possibly have to consider a painful or unpleasant. He looked down at her page, trying to decipher the numbers and scribbles she had down. 

“Who is the one person, aside from your mother, that you would like to find again?” Lydia asked softly. 

Derek. Stiles felt himself grow cold, and he very carefully pulled the chair away from the other side of the table and sat down. “These are coordinates,” he said flatly. 

“Some of them. Others are trying to figure out some of the other things that went a little weird around then, like that weird spike in—you know what, never mind. You don’t care about that.” 

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the paper. “No. Do you think you’ll have better luck doing it this way?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

“I figure it’s worth a try.” She studied his face. “I still don’t think he left deliberately.” 

“I know your kidnapping theory,” Stiles said quietly. “Except we haven’t gotten any kind of ransom demand.” Wouldn’t we have gotten one by now?” 

“Only if they kidnapped him intending to get a ransom,” Lydia pointed out. “There’s other reasons they may have. And it’s up to us to get him back.” She reached over and gently touched Stiles’ hand, the softest Stiles had ever yet seen her behave. “He didn’t leave us intentionally, Stiles. That I believe completely.” 

Stiles turned his hand until he could catch her fingers, and squeezed them gently. He didn’t necessarily believe her, but he couldn’t stop himself from hoping, however much it hurt. “All right,” he said softly. “Then let’s do this. Tell me what I can do to help.”


End file.
